Time Will Heal
by Foxwox
Summary: parings BBRAE ROBSTAR CYBEE Slade kidnaps the titans for a plan that could cause the death of a titan.Can Slade be stopped? Can they be saved? Songs are Angel&Fallen by Sara Mclauglin. I don't own them.


Time Will Heal

_Started on 11-19-08 _

_Ended on 12-8-08_

_I don't own the teen titans or the songs._

* * *

Robin groaned as he opened his eyes. Looking around he was startled to find chain around his ankle that was attached to a metal pole. Sitting up he saw iron bars all around him like a cage. A pool of red hair caught his eye.

"Starfire," he called. Groggily she lifted her head.

"Robin, where are we? Why am I chained to a pole?" she questioned.

"I don't know. Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Raven, Beast Boy, are you there?" A voice came from behind him. It was Beast Boy.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine, but Rae was knocked out pretty hard." A groan was uttered as he spoke.

"Bumble Bee!" cried Starfire. The dark skinned girl was in a cell next to an unconscious Raven. Cyborg opened his eyes, but couldn't move.

"Man, my circuits are fried," he complained. They all looked at the green changeling who was trying to wake up his girlfriend.

"Stop… I'm up okay…I'm up!" she growled. Slowly, she sat up holding her head. Before she could speak, a screen appeared out of the wall. A man in a black and orange mask came on.

"Hello Titans," he said.

"Slade," said Robin in a loathing voice.

"Let us go!" demanded the boy wonder. The villain chuckled.

"I think not, Robin. You see, I have some very big plans coming up and I need you and your team's help." Slade snapped his fingers and a door opened in Raven's cell. A group of robots entered and reached for the dark girl.

"NO! Let go of me!" she screamed as she struggled. One of the robots unhooked a part of her chain while the others grabbed the powerless girl.

"RAVEN!" cried her team as she was dragged out of the room. Beast Boy jerked and pulled at his binding, but failed in his efforts. A few agonizing hours later the robots return with a bundle. After hooking up the chain, the bundle was carelessly tossed at the bars. A grunt was heard. Immediately Beast Boy pulled off the blanket and gasped.

* * *

On the floor was Raven, unconscious, bruised, and bleeding freely. Her leotard was torn into 2 pieces (like in birthmark). Blood ran down her face from a cut on her forehead. Small gashes covered her body along with ugly bruises. Quickly tearing the cloth of the blanket, the changeling tied it around her head and larger cuts. Bee handed him a hair band and he pulled the injured girl's long, violet hair into a low ponytail. Robin gritted his teeth in fury as he held Starfire's hand. Cyborg was giving the dark skinned girl instructions on how to open up a compartment with medical supplies. The screen flickered on.

"SLADE!" bellowed the green teen, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"My, my, my Beast Boy, I didn't realize what a temper you have," said the villain and the screen turned off. The bars of the cells slid away. Small compartments opened from the walls to revile food and water. Cots came up from the floor along with thin blankets. The Titans watched in surprise as the chains unclipped. Once he was free, Beast Boy ran to Raven and cradled her in his arms.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes later before a word was spoken. Together they had pushed the beds together to form 3 large beds, one for each couple. Cyborg's systems were back on line, but he had little power. The metal man had gotten a better look at Raven once Robin helped Beast Boy place her on the cot. Nothing was broken, but the poor girl had a concussion. The changeling now supported her and was coxing her to drink some water. The dark girl's skin was paler than usual, but Bee and Star had cleaned off the blood.

"Alright team, we're going to post a guard while the rest of us sleep. I'll take the first watch followed by Star, then Beast Boy and finally Bee. Okay everyone, try and get some rest," said Robin. Bee and Cyborg went to sleep immediately. The alien princess curled up on her bed, ready to dream. Lastly the green teen covered up the injured girl with both of their blankets. Kissing her cheek, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

A hand touched Beast Boy, jerking him awake. Starfire's green eyes looked at him. He nodded to show her that he was awake and gazed at Raven. She was whimpering in her sleep. To calm her, the teen lightly stroked her cheek. Coughs came from her throat. Reaching for a water bottle, Beast Boy lifted his girlfriend's head and held the liquid to her lips. Her violet eyes opened as she drank.

"T-thanks," she mumbled and dosed off again. Sometime later, Bumble Bee awoke. Glancing at the green teen she saw that he was half asleep. Getting up, she laid him down on his cot. Raven felt his warmth next to her and snuggled into his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. The dark skinned girl smiled and went to eat with her boyfriend.

* * *

Three days later the robots returned. Raven was shakily stretching her legs when the bars descended and the chains reattached to her friends' ankles. Beast Boy stood in the same cell as her. As the doors opened, he placed her behind him with his arms wrapped protectively around her. The same group of robots entered and reached for the dark girl. The changeling attacked, but he was sent flying into that bars with a sickening _Crack. _As darkness overcame him, he heard Raven's screams and his teammates' attempts to reach him.

* * *

Cyborg waited impatiently for Beast Boy to wake up. Raven had been returned to the group, but he was still separated from them. The dark girl was weak and had a new cut over her eye, but was fine. The robots had returned an hour after taking her, but that had been 3 hours ago. The bars suddenly went away and the chains unclipped. Raven rushed to the green teen's side. Cy knelt next to the pair.

"Come on grass stain, wake up," he muttered as he checked the teen's vitals. The changeling's heartbeat and pulse were normal, but his breathing was fast and ragged. Raven kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Friend Beast Boy, awaken," pleaded Star. Robin squeezed her shoulders. The metal man gently shook the injured teen's body. Bee placed a hand on the dark girl's shoulder. Finally Beast Boy slowly opened his emerald-green eyes.

"BEAST BOY!" cried Raven as she flung her arms around his chest. The changeling yelped in pain. Startled, the girl drew back away. Her boyfriend had an arm placed over his rib cage. The other guys supported his weight over to his cot. The violet haired girl watched as he gritted his teeth as they removed his shirt. Bee and Star gasped with Raven when they saw his chest. It was swollen and cover in dark purple bruises. They soon had his ribs taped and he fell asleep.

* * *

Raven was on watch duty later that night. Robin had tried to reason with her, but gave up. She was exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. So, she sat there, deep in thought until a hand touched her own.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I'll live," he replied, "What did Slade do to you?" The dark girl shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with my powers."

"Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"He puts this device on my chakra and my energy level grows weaker. After that I usually black out," she explained, stifling a yawn. Her love squeezed her hand.

"We'll talk to the others first thing in the morning, but you need to rest," he ordered sternly. The goth shook her head.

"I can't. I'm on duty."

Beast Boy leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You do realize that Robin is wide awake." She grinned and rolled her eyes. Carefully she curled up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. As soon as she closed her eyes, Raven was asleep. The boy wonder got up and continued her watch.

* * *

"So let me get this strait, your chakra is the source of your powers and you think that Slade is somehow stealing them," said Cyborg. Raven nodded, not meeting her friends' gazes. Her leader put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, what else is there?"

"Nothing," was the girl's quick reply.

"Yes there is. We have a bond, remember," he retorted. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rae, what's wrong?" asked her boyfriend, raising her chin.

"M-my chakra isn't only my p-power source, b-but it's my l-life force as well," she stuttered. Not caring about his broken ribs, Beast Boy pulled her into his chest. She sobbed, soaking his bare skin. The other titans had tears in their eyes as they knelt down into a group hug. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

* * *

The Titans sat in a circle the next evening. Raven had been taken a few hours after giving them the info. Now she lay in a restless sleep, head in the green teen's lap. Her teammates talked in hushed tones so as not to wake her. The changeling brushed the hair out of her face.

"Look at her guys. She's drained." Cyborg shook his head.

"I hate to say it, but I don't know how much more she can take," he muttered grimly. Robin's face was emotionless as he listened.

"With the bond we share I can only see fuzzy shapes and it's all disoriented." Tears silently ran down Starfire's face. Bumble Bee squeezed her friend's hand in comfort. They all quit talking as the weak girl whimpered in her sleep.

"Shh… everything's alright Rae, I'm right here," murmured Beast Boy as he stroked her cheek. Suddenly the doors flew open and the robots entered. The titans leapt to their feet, only to be restrained. Raven was roughly awoken and torn from her boyfriend's grasp.

"NO, RAVEN!"

"B-Beast Boy," she whispered softly and the door slammed shut. The changeling ran to it and pounded the metal. A sharp pain filled his mind as rage consumed it. His friends watched in horror as he somehow transformed and became the Beast.

* * *

The Beast was in full control now and there was no stopping it. Effortlessly he broke the chains on everyone's ankles and burst down the door. The titans called him as he sprinted down the corridors, but the cries fell on deaf ears. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. '_Raven,'_ the creature thought. Letting out a mighty roar, he crashed into a room. Raven was bound to a wall with a machine attached to her forehead, new cuts and bruises shown on her pale skin. Slade stood not far off by the control panel. Immediately the Beast pulled the contraption away from the dark girl and set her gently on the floor. Waves of pain suddenly caused him to fall to the ground. The villain chuckled evilly with an arrow gun in his hands. An arrow was lodged in the back of Beast Boy's right leg. Struggling, he rose to his feet, lifting Raven onto his back. Her trembling arms got a grip and he smashed the controls, knocking Slade to a side. Turning, the pair limped rapidly to an exit as the machine exploded.

**

* * *

**

Heaven bend to take my hand  
Lead me through the fire

* * *

The other titans heard the sound of an explosion. Quickly finding the exit, they fled the hideout. Robin and Cyborg shielded the girls from flying debris.

**

* * *

**

Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight  
Truth be told I've tried my best

* * *

Worry was etched on their faces as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Our friends," whispered Starfire.

**

* * *

**

But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bare

* * *

Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and Cy did the same to Bee.

"Look!" the boy wonder said in a shocked tone. A large shadow was limping through the flames. As it stopped, a smaller figure slid off its back, but kept an arm around its neck.

**

* * *

**

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so

* * *

Smiles of relief changed to looks of horror. Suddenly the larger figure pushed the smaller one to the side and something hit it. Another explosion came and rubble fell on top of the shadow.

"NO!"

**

* * *

**

We all began with good intent  
When love was raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burdens  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I held so dear

* * *

Bee flew over to Raven while the dark girl screamed bloody-murder, the others following. Skidding to a halt, she embraced the bawling girl.

"NO! BEAST BOY! NO!" The boys hurried to move the rubble off of the green teen while the girls tried to hold back Raven.

**

* * *

**

I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I've messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so

* * *

Fire trucks, ambulances and a small squad of police cars appeared. Finally, Beast Boy was uncovered. He had changed back into human form and was put on a stretcher. Raven broke free of the girls' grasps only to be grabbed firmly by Robin.

**

* * *

**

Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
Lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to

**be redeemed**

* * *

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Briskly he began to murmur comforting words into her ears. Turning her around, he let her tears soak his uniform.

**

* * *

**

Though I've tried, I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so

* * *

Then suddenly she became dead weight. Scooping her up, he placed her in the ambulance along with Beast Boy. Finally, they were going home.

**

* * *

**

Oh  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so

* * *

'_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day'_

* * *

Robin cradled Raven's unconscious form as the titans raced her and Beast Boy to the medical wing. The green teen had an arrow in his left side and one in the back of his right leg. Thankfully not much debris had landed on him.

* * *

'_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight'_

* * *

The boy wonder could see some of the dark girl's ribs. She was extremely lightweight and was covered in cuts and bruises. After setting her on a bed, he cut off everyone's shackles and they got to work. Starfire and Cyborg worked on Beast Boy as Robin helped Bumble Bee.

* * *

'_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

_

* * *

_

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there'

* * *

Cyborg neutralized Raven's powers. They knew that she was too emotional and in a lot of pain. Just then, her heart monitor line went flat. Grabbing the paddles, Bee had Robin charge them.

"CLEAR!" A shock went the dark girl's body. The line remained flat.

"Charging again," said the spiky haired teen.

"CLEAR!" They continued this for a few more times.

* * *

'_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack'_

* * *

A weak beeping came on the screen.

"Hook her up on life support, NOW," ordered the metal man, not glancing up from the changeling.

* * *

'_It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees'_

* * *

An hour later, Beast Boy was stable and Raven was lying on a clean bed, a tube was down her throat with multiple I.V.s in her arm. The other titans left the room, but returned 15 minutes later with, some food, pillows, and blankets, ready to keep watch over their friends.

* * *

'_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here'_

* * *

Beast Boy let out a moan as he opened his eyes. He saw his right leg in a splint and sling. Looking down at the floor he caught sight of his teammates dosing on the ground. Cyborg suddenly lifted his head and gazed at his friend. Smiling, he nudged Robin awake. The black haired teen smirked and woke the girls.

"Oh Friend Beast Boy, you have awaken," cried Star. The metal man gently ruffled the green teen's hair.

"Hey grass stain, how do you feel?"

"It kind of hurts to *gasp* breathe," he rasped.

"I should think so. You where hit with an arrow in your side," replied Robin bluntly.

"Wait, where's Raven? Is she okay? Did Slade get her?" asked the changeling franticly.

"Easy, BB, no, Slade didn't get her and…" Bee stopped short.

"And she's right next to you," finished her boyfriend.

"Come on Star," said the dark skinned girl, knowing that this was something that was meant for Cyborg and Robin to do. Each pulling up a chair, they sat down and began to fill him in on certain details.

* * *

"We saw you both come out of the fire. Raven slid off of your back and you guys were coming towards us when you knocked her down. Slade had hit you with and another arrow then an explosion hit, covering you in rubble," started the metal man.

"Beast Boy, Star and Bee held tried to hold on to her as we uncovered you, but she broke their grip. I caught her and it took all of my strength to restrain her. I- I've never seen or heard her scream and cry so hard, then she suddenly passed out," commented the masked teen. Silence spread over the three titans. Cy looked at Robin with a look that said_ 'should we tell him?' _After his leader nodded, he took a deep breath.

"Uh, BB, there… there is one more thing that happened. Rae, her heart stopped and it took Bee and Rob 2 minutes to revive her. She's on life support now, but she's also in a deep c-coma," the half robot said slowly, trying not to cry.

"W-why did she faint?" whispered Beast Boy.

"We think it was from the lack of decent food, stress, and delayed shock." Robin put a hand on the green teen's shoulder.

"Raven is a strong person. I'm sure she'll be fine…" the boy wonder's voice faltered. Tears weld up in his eyes. Helplessly Beast Boy gazed at his love. Cyborg stood up and glanced at the other two.

"I have an idea." With Robin's help, they carefully moved the changeling's bed next to Raven's. Then they put the middle bars down and placed pillows on the gap.

"Now get some sleep," ordered Robin. He turned off the lights and left with the metal teen. Beast Boy turned to the comatose girl.

"Stay with me Rae. I love you," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her chakra. Taking her hand in his, he drifted off.

* * *

A gentle hand softly touched Beast Boy's shoulder. Snapping his eyes open, he saw a figure in a white hooded cloak standing next to his. Immediately he pressed the alert button next to the bed. The tower's alarm blared and seconds later his teammates burst in, weapons ready.

"Who are you?" demanded Robin the alarm stopped and Bee flipped on the lights. The figure lowered the hood of its cloak.

"Lower your weapons young ones. I mean you no harm," a woman said in a gentle voice.

"She looks like Friend Raven," murmured Starfire. The woman gave a small smile.

"My name is Arella. I was Raven's mother."

"Was?" asked Cyborg.

"Sadly Trigon destroyed Azarath and me," she explained.

"So, how and why are you here?" questioned a confused Bee.

"I am here to help my daughter, and the one she loves," the woman replied glancing at Beast Boy.

"If I don't, she will die. Look at her chakra. It is already starting to turn black."

"She's right," confirmed the changeling. Robin nodded his consent.

"I can only give you strength," she told him. Placing her hands on his head, he felt a wave of energy flow through his body. The others watched as she went to her daughter's side. Touching the gem on the dark girl's forehead, she quietly spoke.

"Come now my child. There is no need to remain in his darkness any longer." The girl never moved when she finished.

"Give her some time and patients. She should awaken in a few days."

"Thank you," whispered Beast Boy gratefully. Arella smiled and disappeared.

"O-Kay, I'm so going back to bed," said a shocked Cyborg.

* * *

Beast Boy sat in an extra large wheelchair that Cyborg had built next to Raven's bed. He held her limp hand in his and gave it a mild squeeze. Surprisingly he felt one in return.

"Rae, sweetie, can you hear me?" Slowly her violet eyes opened and she blinked. The green teen pressed the call button and the others came running in. Cyborg removed the tube from her throat and attached an oxygen mask to her face. The dark girl smiled weakly and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Robin sat at her side while Beast Boy got something to eat. She let out a moan as she opened her eyes once more. They scanned the room for the green teen. When she didn't see him, the dark girl began to weep.

"Raven! What's wrong?" asked the boy wonder.

"B-Beast Boy, he… he's dead!" she sobbed. The dark haired teen understood and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, no he isn't, Raven. He just went down to the kitchen to get something to eat." Raven sniffed.

"Really?" he nodded and called the changeling. When he saw his girlfriend awake, the green teen wheeled over to her. Starfire lowered the bed down while Bee unhooked the I.V.s from Raven's arms. Robin wrapped her in a blanket and released her to Beats Boy. Her small frame shook with sobs.

"I'm right here Rae. Everything is going to be okay," he murmured, stroking the injured girl's long, violet hair. Their friends left them alone. Raven's tears still streamed down her cheeks, but she was calming down. Beast Boy spoke in a soothing voice as he told her what Arella had done for them and she was gratefully to her for helping them. The couple sat in silence, happy to be in the other's embrace and they soon dosed off.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon. Raven sat next to her boyfriend in the wheelchair, arms around his waist. Bumble Bee and Starfire had helped the weak girl wash and change into a pair of sweatpants and one of Beast Boy's warm sweatshirts. Her long hair was braided and she seemed timid as they entered the common room. The other titans noticed that the dark girl kept a gentle hold on the changeling whenever she was able to. She was too shaky to hold any silverware, so he fed her. As he played videogames with Cyborg and Robin, the green teen felt her grip loosen as she fell asleep.

"I'll go put her in her room for you," offered the metal teen. He returned minutes later.

"Man, I think something is wrong with Raven." Pausing the game, the boy wonder looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, for starters she hasn't let go of BB for more than 10 minutes and even then she starts to panic." Bumble Bee stopped him.

"Sparky, the poor girl thought that he was DEAD. Of course she's gonna get scared." The two boys grew quiet and resumed their game.

* * *

An hour later Starfire went to check on her friend. Opening the door, she saw her best friend sitting on her bed holding her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth. The red head heard soft cries as she approached.

"Raven, it is I, Starfire. Please, tell me what is the matter." The violet haired girl lifted her head.

"He's gone," she whimpered.

"Who is gone?"

"I-I saw him d-die. I'm all a-alone n-now." Star realized what the girl was saying from Robin's explanation to her the night before on how the girl thought that Beast Boy was dead. Pulling her into a careful hug, the tamaranean called the others. They raced to their friends. The guys stepped aside for the changeling. The green teen was shocked to see his love weeping.

"Oh no," mumbled Bee. Beast Boy wheeled over to Raven. Minding his leg, he held his girlfriend in his arms. The girls shooed the boys out of the room. Slowly Beast Boy rubbed her back in small circles.

"I'm here Rae, I'm here. You know I'll never leave you," he reassured her. She then fell asleep with her arms surrounding him, head on his shoulder.

* * *

Beast Boy entered the common room with the sleeping girl.

"Is she okay?" asked Robin.

"She passed out from crying," he whispered.

"I wish we knew what Slade did to her," said Cyborg.

"I believe that Friend Raven will tell us when the time is right," Star pointed out. Bee nodded.

"I agree with Star. Our main focus is helping Raven get better," she reasoned. They all had to agree with that. The team wouldn't function properly until this was solved. Changing the subject, Robin suggested they all watch a movie together. Once it was finished, the others saw Beast Boy's arms wrapped around his girlfriend, his head on her own, sound asleep.

* * *

The following two weeks were rough. Everyone was doing their best to be patient and help out with the frightened girl. She rarely spoke to anyone even Beast Boy. Almost anytime they saw the pair, she was sitting next to him in his wheelchair with her arms around him. Her strength was returning, but she remained timid and shy. The green teen was nearly always with her, so raven had very few panic attacks. Finally on day, Robin decided that it was time to intervene. With the others in tow, he walked over to talk to her.

"Be gentle," reminded Cyborg.

"Raven, I uh we, need to talk to you," the black haired teen began. Her violet gaze looked his way.

"We need to know what happened with Slade." She said nothing.

"We need to know what he did to you," press the masked teen. Beast Boy felt her tense and begin to tremble.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered.

"I-I don't want to," Raven whimpered hoarsely.

"Rae, for us to help, we need for you to tell us what happened." Ashamed, she bowed her head and quietly began.

* * *

"I-I said I wouldn't help him. I-I didn't w-want to, b-but he threatened you guys. He chained me to a wall and placed a machine to my chakra. H-he slapped and h-hit me." By now the dark girl was in tears.

"After that he would press a button. It sent volts of electricity through me and I felt like I was on fire as my powers were drained." Tears coursed down her face and into her lap. Beast Boy lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. Robin felt guilty for making her relive the events.

"Everything's going to be okay now Raven, you're safe," cooed the green teen. His girlfriend sobbed into his shoulder.

"I-it hurt s-so much!" He tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair; know how frightened and vulnerable she felt.

"I'm so sorry Raven," Robin apologized and left with the rest of the group. Once in the hall Cyborg spoke.

"It all makes sense now. Slade threatened our lives and when Raven saw BB go down, she thought that she had failed," he explained.

"All we can do now is wait and watch. We have to show her that things are going to be alright," commented Bee. They all nodded and left.

* * *

One month later Beast Boy was allowed to get out of the wheelchair. To celebrate, the team rented a movie of his choice. Once it was over, the rest of the team went to bed. Raven was curled up on her boyfriend's lap. She had started to talk more, but was startled easily. The green teen lifted her head and kissed her.

"Rae, look at me," he said. Her violet gaze met his emerald one.

"I know you've been scared, but we're safe here. I swear to you from the bottom of my heart that I will never leave you," he said lovingly, yet firm.

"I just don't want to lose you. I don't think that I can live without you," she whispered.

"You don't need to worry," he said lifting her into his arms.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Carefully he carried her to her room. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he stood to leave after setting her down on the bed, pulling him into a kiss. Beast Boy lay down beside her and held her close. Giving the one he love a final kiss, they went to sleep.

* * *

Fin

12-08-08


End file.
